Tyler's journey
by W1ll3r
Summary: Travel with my Pokemon oc trainer. I don't own characters of or anything of Pokemon but my oc


"We're moving?" asked a five year old boy to his parents. They just informed their son that they're moving from Kanto to Johto in a three days and this crushed the little boy. "Don't worry Tyler you'll make new friends in Johto." Tyler's mom said trying to cheer her little boy up. "And I have a surprise for your birthday, which I'll give you in Johto." Tyler's dad told him trying to do the same. "Can we celebrate my birthday tomorrow then?" Tyler asked his parents wanting his birthday party tomorrow so he can at least say goodbye. "Oh. Of course sweetie we can have it tomorrow." his mom said. "Your sixth birthday party will happen son!" his dad yelled like he won a Pokemon battle.

It was the next day and he had his two best friends from Pallet town. Ash and Gary. Those two seems to always fight and about the same age so they can get a Pokemon sooner than Tyler by one year. Gary seems to be good but Ash has his no giving up till the end personality. Tyler would always wonder what they'll become in future. At the end of the party they said their goodbyes and left Tyler to pack. He was indeed sad, but he knows that no matter what happens they will always be friends. The next day they left and the move would take a while so Tyler went to sleep. He dreamed about his late grandfather's last words to him before he past away. "Tyler" he said "Your soul is very kind to Pokemon and humans. You dream, think, and feel a connection with others like your friend Ash. He will be a hero and so will you on your own journey. When your paths cross you will battle, but not for winning but to test each others friendship with Pokemon. Please never change." and he woke up. He looked out the window to find some kind of golden Pokemon flying.

—

When they got to their new house Tyler notice that there was a forest behind his house. He was about to ask about the forest when his father said it was time for his present. His dad handed him a Pokemon egg saying to take great care of it. This made the boy really happy and after a few days the egg hatched. It was a female shiny Vulpix that he named Pix. A few days later Tyler and Pix were playing in the woods when they heard some Pokemon. Tyler walked to the noise while Pix tried to tell him to stop walking toward the noise. They saw a group of Houndoom making a Celebi and a Pokemon egg back in a tree. When Tyler saw this he stepped in front of them trying to save them. When one of the Houndoom tried to attack Tyler, Pix used ember to make the Houndoom back up a bit while stepped in front of Tyler.

The Houndoom than tried to use feint attack on Pix when Tyler pushed her to Celebi and the egg taking the hit. The hit tossed him into a tree knocking him while disturbing a hoard of Beedrill. The hoard of Beedrill chased the group of Houndoom away. When they left Pix went over to her master and greatest (only but still) friend who was knocked out. She tried to pull him to their house while think about how nice he is. "Please please be okay." she kept saying be extremely sad untill he rised his hand to pet her head but went back to being knocked out.

Tyler woke up in the bed in his room with Pix on him, the egg next to him, a doctor looking at him, and his parents being worried. He sat up and asked what happened. His parents told him that Celebi used Psychic on him and the egg to carry here while being lead by Pix. The doctor said he will be fine but he did need some rest. When the doctor left they asked what happened so Tyler explained what happened. After explanation the mom hugged him saying that he should be more careful and his dad said that he was proud that he would protect someone without hesitation. His dad said he would call a Pokemon Professor to come over to see the egg.

The Professor came in a hour saying he came as quick as possible. The boy learned that his name was Professor. Elm and he said the he studies Pokemon breeding or Pokemon eggs. When he tried to take a look at the egg until Celebi came in front of the egg being worried of the safety of the egg. "Stop your gonna hurt her!" Celebi yelled but no one heard her except for one in the room. "How do you know the egg's a girl?" Tyler asked Celebi making everyone confused.

"What?" Tyler asked everyone in the room.

"Who did you asked the question to sweetie?" his mom asked.

"To Celebi. It said that Professor. Elm was gonna hurt the egg which is apparently a her."

"How do you know son?" his dad asked.

"I heard Celebi say that. Celebi seems protective of her." Tyler said while reaching his hand to touch the egg. The Celebi saw this and moved away to let him touch the egg know it could trust him. "You know Celebi he was just going to make sure that this little one would be healthy." Tyler told Celebi to clear any misunderstanding. Celebi than backed away to let the Professor check on the egg and said it was healthy which made Celebi happy. Celebi than left as well as Professor. Elm leaving the egg in Tyler's care.

After a few days the egg hatched to be a female shiny Ralts. She was quick to like Tyler and befriend Pix. Her name was now Riley and she is now part of the family.

—

_Tyler Micker_

_Age: 6_

_Hieght: average_

_Wieght: average_

_Pokemon:_

_Pix (shiny Vulpix)- lv.2_

_Moves- Ember_

_Riley (shiny Ralts)- lv.1_

_Moves- Growl_

_Appearance: med length black hair (messy), red shirt, red jeans, blue shoes, and a red and black scarf_

_Personality: well be told in a later chapter_


End file.
